Lo efímero de la vida
by Emiilu
Summary: Lo efímero de la vida


**Antes de comenzar con esta, mi primer publicación, quiero aclarar un par de puntos. Primero: esto es un oneshoot, por lo que no va a haber continuación -en caso de que les guste-. Segundo: solamente quiero mostrar dos posiciones distintas sobre el tema que se trata. Obviamente mi opinión acá no cuenta, lo que siento y pienso sobre el tema, me lo quedo para mi. Tercero: en caso de gustarles -o no- me gustaría muchisimo que dejaran un comentario, ya sea para decir si fue de su agrado, si hay algo en lo que pueda mejorar o alguna cosita que ustedes crean que tengo que saber para futuras historias ¡Todo comentario es constructivo! Cuarto y último, pero no menos importante: los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Hacía calor en la ciudad de Nerima. Era miércoles y al estar de vacaciones, el viejo Dojo Tendo estaba repleto de niños y algunos adolescentes -en su mayoría féminas- a la espera de la siguiente clase con el sensei Saotome. El más jóven que había enseñado ahí hasta el momento.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la casa, se encontraba su esposa, con dos amigas, quienes antes de entablar una amistad, habían sido sus más terribles contrapartes en lo que al amor refiere. Las tres se habían reencontrado, hablado, perdonado y amigado antes de la boda de los primeros.

Vaya sorpresa se habían llevado Kasumi y Nabiki cuando la chica de las espátulas y la de los bomboris habían llegado al Dojo a tomar el té con Akane. Incluso el señor Tendo había escondido a su yerno en una de las habitaciones con rigurosas especificaciones de NO salir hasta que _las locas_ se hayan ido.

Gracias al cielo, la peliazul pudo aclarar puntos con su padre antes de que su reciente esposo muriese asfixiado dentro de un placard.

Desde ese entonces, las tres suelen juntarse de vez en cuando a compartir el té o a veces salen a pasear.

Quizá se estén preguntando como dejaron aquellas dos de acosar al de la trenza.

Ukyo se dió por vencida la noche de la graduación, cuando siguió a Ranma y Akane hasta atrás del colegio Furinkan y los pilló besandose de una manera _bastante_ apasionada. Intentó hacer que el pelinegro se lo negara, pero lo único que logró fué sacarle una confesión de su parte, donde afirmaba haber comenzado una relación romántica con la menor de las Tendo.

Aquello la dejó en un estado de negación/depresión que la obligó a vivír en un pozo, tapada con sus sentimientos, ahogándose en dolor, sintiendose usada por aquel que jamás le dió esperanzas. Ese día comprendió que él nunca fué suyo y que tampoco la hubiese aceptado si Akane no estuviera. Simplemente, para Ranma, ella era un buen amigo y no podía verla como la mujer que en realidad era.

Con la jóven amazona la cosa fué más difícil, por no decir, terrible. Ella siguió aferrada a la idea de contraer nupcias con el artista marcial a como dé lugar. Incluso quiso obligarlo a pelear contra el chico pato cuando éste, sin proponérselo, la dejó knoqueada en el Café Gato aquella vez que iba sin ateojos y resbaló con un charco y terminó tirando sobre la cabeza de la chica los utensillos de cocina que traía.

Aunque para ser honestos, el pelinegro acepto pelear contra el muchacho de las armas, pero después de una extensa jornada de patadas y golpes -alargada por Ranma- finalmente se dejó ganar, simulando caer inconsciente y dejándole así, el título de único prometido de la pelimorada.

Para ser justos con el pobre cegatón, no obtuvo solo a la chica, sino que con el tiempo se fue ganando su amor. Ella, por otro lado, reacia a querer estar con él, intentaba por todos los medios apelar a la anulación de su próximo matrimonio, pero siendo denegada la petición, no le quedó otra que aceptarlo y, poco a poco, ir olvidando a quien fué objeto de su obsesión.

El tiempo había pasado, las heridas sanaron, los artistas marciales más conocidos de Nerima se casaron y así las mujeres volvieron a frecuentarse.

Esta vez no sería diferente a las demás, a excepción de lo que la peliazul tenía que contar

 _-Bueno, ya hablamos de mí y Tsubasa, de Shampoo y Mousse, dinos, que nos cuentas de ti y Ranma? -_ disparó la castaña

 _-Eso, nosotras querer saber todos los pormenores, ser Ranma bueno en la cama? sino, obsequiarle un libro explicativo_ \- bromeaba Shampoo. Aunque Akane sabía que no lo decía enserio, muy, muuuy en el fondo, tenía miedo que su amiga siguiera sintiendo cosas por su esposo.

 _-Bueno, sí, hay algo que quiero contarles_ \- se levanta de su asiento y cierra la puerta que da al Dojo _\- Estoy embarazada_ -sus amigas habían quedado mudas de la impresión. Incluso Shampoo

 _-AAAAHHH!!!!!_ \- gritó Ukyo mientras la de los bomboris sonreía a la par que medía la reacción y postura de Akane

 _-Esperar Ukyo_ \- dijo cuando la mencionada estaba a punto de abrazar a la chica encinta _-Que suceder Akane? Haber algo que no estar diciéndonos_ \- volvió a decir. Pero no era una pregunta, era más bien una afirmación.

 _-Es que.._ \- retorcía sus manos y miraba hacia su regazo, como si fuese lo más llamativo del mundo _\- no estoy segura de querer ser madre todavía. Estoy a un año de terminar la universidad, el Dojo va genial al mando de Ranma y siendo honesta, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas.. -_ terminó admitiendo sonrojada

 _-Pero hace tres años están casados_ \- intentó entender la cocinera

 _-Lo sé, pero no es como si hubiesemos tenido tiempo. Es decir, por más que ahora estemos solos, quiero, no, queremos disfrutar como pareja todo el tiempo que podamos porque el día que decidamos ser padres, esto, todo esto de la libertad de poder hacer lo que queramos, se va a terminar. Queremos disfrutar unos años nuestra relación sin un niño que esté llorando o pidiendo comida. No me malinterpreten -_ dijo mirando directamente a Ukyo- _me encantaría ser mamá, pero no ahora._

 _-Entonces interrumpir embarazo_ \- dijo Shampoo sin vacilar y de brazos cruzados.

 _-Qué?_ \- preguntó asombrada Ukyo

 _-Sí, si Akane no sentirse lista o sentir que no ser momento todavía, poder interrumpirlo. De cuantas semanas estar?_ \- preguntó con la mirada fija en la del dilema

 _-No lo sé, unas seis u ocho semanas_

 _-Todavía estar a tiempo. Yo conocer clínica en centro de Nerima que hacerlo. Ellos salvar a Shampoo una vez_

 _-Acaso tu.._ \- pregunto la peliazul dudosa

 _-Un momento!_ \- Ukyo pareció haber salido de su estado de cataclismo _\- De VERDAD estás insinuando que 'pierda' su embarazo?_

 _-Sí_ \- contenstó la otra sin rodeos

 _-Y estás tratando de decir que tú también 'perdiste' un embarazo? _\- seguía diciendo remarcando las palabras

 _-Sí. Exactamente eso.. Miren, yo no contarles esto porque ser algo del pasado. Además cuando pasar, todavía estar muy alteradas por lo de Ukyo, así que Shampoo preferir callarlo a tener que lastimar a amiga con desisión que, estar segura, no comprenderían._

 _-De que se trata?_ \- preguntaron las dos restantes

 _-Shampoo descubrir que estar embarazada, hace al menos un año y medio atrás._ -las chicas la miraban, una con expectativa, la otra con un poco de tristeza _\- Mousse estar feliz, abuela estar feliz, pero Shampoo no serlo. Eso pasar cuando Neko-Hanten estar expandiéndose. Abuela irse a sucursal de Tokyo y Shampoo ocuparse de la de Nerima con Airen. Al principio sí sentirme feliz. Tener ilusión de ver miniAiren correteando por restaurant, pero después pensar en consecuencias. Shampoo no poder encargarse de Bebé, Mousse, Café y esas cosas. Airen ofrecerse a hacerlo todo, pero no ser justo para él, ni para mí. Además también tener planes de agrandar y redecorar Neko-Hanten, casarse y, al igual que Ranma y Akane, nosotros querer tiempo solos, como pareja._

» _Por eso, Airen y Shampoo hablar mucho y llegar a conclusión de que no ser momento para formar familia. Ni siquiera estar casados! Asi que yo buscar información. Y terminar en clínica del centro de Nerima._ _»A todo esto, que pensar Ranma?_ _-Bueno.. A decir verdad.. Todavía no se lo digo.._ _-Y qué esperar?_ _-No lo sé_ _, supongo que tengo miedo de lo que él piense. Nunca hablamos de cuándo tener hijos, solo dijimos que queríamos estar solos un tiempo. Nada más_ _-Ranma va a amar ese pequeño, un hijo es el regalo más maravilloso que puede darte la vida_ \- dijo Ukyo con voz queda, perdida en sus tristes recuerdos.

Habían pasado casi dos años, pero el dolor aún estaba fresco, como el primer día.

Recordaba la alegría que sintió cuando la prueba casera de dió un fuerte y claro POSITIVO. Recordaba la felicidad de Tsubasa cuando se enteró que serían padres. Recordó cuando, entre lágrimas de dicha le contó a sus amigas que estaba en la dulce espera. Recordó, con pesar, esa madrugada.

Flashback:

Hacía frío en Nerima, en el Uchan's se sentía el tibio calorcito de una futura madre a la espera de su retoño. Ese día había ido a su primer control prenatal y el médico había confirmado su embarazo de siete semanas y media. No podía ser más feliz. Tenia su restaurante, que estaba mejor que nunca, tenía a su futuro esposo y pronto, tendría su pequeño bebé para cuidar, criar y amar incondicionalmente. No podía pedir más.

Aquella noche, estaba sola. Tsubasa habia salido de viaje, estaban a punto de inaugurar un nuevo Uchan's en el centro de Tokyo y su -pronto- esposo le prohibió viajar en su estado. No quería que sufriera alguna complicación con su primogénito, así que rogó a su novia a quedarse y cuidarse ella y su pequeño milagro.

Se fué tranquilo sin saber que esa noche perdería una de las cosas que más amaba.

Ukyo descansaba tranquilamente. Era de madrugada cuando despertó bruscamente con un fuerte dolor en el bajo vientre. Unos ' _pinchazos'_ similares a los calambres de la regla, pero al triple de intensidad. Fué directo al baño a remojarse la frente cuando vió con horror una gran mancha de sangre en sus sábanas y por ende, en la parte de abajo de su pijama.

Entró en pánico. El miedo la abrumo y llamó a la primer persona que vió en la lista de contactos del celular.

Mientras en el Dojo Tendo se respiraba tranquilidad, la misma fué interrumpida por el sonido de un teléfono celular sonando y una jóven esposa intentando calmar a su alterada amiga a la vez que se vestía con rapidez y salía corriendo dejando a su adormilado esposo sin saber que ocurrió.

Dos horas después, en la sala de espera del doctor Tofú, se encontraban en matrimonio Saotome, Mousse y Shampoo. Al salir, el doctor dijo que la chica del otro lado había sufrido un aborto espontáneo y que, debido al trauma, los dolores y la sangre perdida, la jóven se encontraba descansando. Además le habían administrado un fuerte sedante porque no paraba de llorar y sacudirse intentando hacer algo que ni siquiera ella sabía.

Al otro día, luego de una ecografía para descartar cualquier inconveniente y cerciorarse de que no haya quedado nada dentro de la chica, el doctor le dió de alta con específicas instrucciones de volver en una semana a controlarse.

La chica escuchó ausente las indicaciones que el médico le daba a su novio, quien había vuelto en cuestión de horas, y salió de la clínica en silencio. Sin prestar atención a lo que le hablaba su pareja. Se sentía culpable. Como podría haber sido buena madre si ni siquiera pudo mantener a su bebé dentro suyo por mas de dos meses? No servía para nada. Seguramente también era pésima novia y el pobre Tsubasa estaba con ella por lástima.

Asi pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses. El pobre muchacho la tuvo dificilísima. Le costó mucho convencer a su novia de que no fué su culpa. De que era una excelente novia y de que, el día de mañana, sería una madre ejemplar.

Costó. Demasiado. Pero lo logró. De a poco la chica volvió a ser quien era. El brillo de sus ojos se restablecía pero su voluntad seguía débil.

Volviendo al presente. Las dos chicas notaron que la tercera estaba recordando ese episodio en especial, por lo que intentaron cambiar de tema

 _-Shampoo, dime, como va el Neko-Hanten?_ _-Ooh, pues .._ _-Porque? Cómo pudiste Shampoo?_ \- interrumpió - _Era un bebé -_ dijo con la voz apagada

- _No, no serlo. Solo ser conjunto de células que obstaculizar progreso de Shampoo_ _-Cómo podría ser un obstáculo? Eh!? Dime!_ \- levantó la voz

 _-Ukyo_ \- intentó llamarla Akane

 _-No Akane, dejarla, ella tener que sacarlo_ -contestó la amazona de manera casi maternal - _Ukyo tener enojo, estar bien que ella enojarse. Eso decir que ser persona de sentimientos. Que amar con pasión. Dejar que se quite enojo de encima_ _-CÁLLATE! Cómo pudiste.. m.. matar a tu hijo? -_ sollozó

 _-Yo no matar hijo. Todavía no tener sistema nervioso. No sentir dolor_ _-No sientes remordimiento? Culpa? No te sientes mal por haberlo ... haberlo... quitado del camino?_ _-No, por eso Shampoo buscar mucha información. Ella también sentir al principio que matar bebé. Pero después comprender que no. Embrión no ser bebé. La vida empezar fuera del útero, no dentro_ _-Estás mal! La vida comienza en la concepción. Ese bebé tenía tanto derecho de vivír como tú, como yo, como mi pequeño que me cuida desde el cielo_ _-No Ukyo, el embrión no tener vida. Ser como un parásito. Matar es cuand_ _o ese ser estar fuera de vientre y respirar por si solo._ _-No, no, no, no._ -negaba la castaña- _no puedes arrebatar asi una vida. Entiendes que ese 'embrión', como lo llamas, hoy podría estar aquí y respirar? Podrías tenerlo en brazos_ _-Pero no querer_ _-Y porqué no te cuidaste?_ _-Porqué tú no hacerlo?_ _-Fué un descuido_ -Admite sonrojada

 _-Lo mío no ser descuido. Ser desinformación. Shampoo siempre tomar píldora. Jamás olvidarse, pero, recordar cuando pescar neumonía?_ -sus dos amigas asintieron- _Yo no saber que otros medicamentos cortar efecto. Por más que tomar pastilla a horario, no estar protegida. Yo no saberlo, por eso terminar embarazada._ \- a todo esto, Akane miraba a la pelimorada recordando algo, hasta que la ficha se posicionó en su lugar dentro de su cabeza

 _-Entonces fué eso.._ -murmuró _-Qué cosa?_ -pregunta la de las espátulas

 _-Hace más o menos dos meses, me lastimé el tobillo durante un entrenamiento con Ranma en el bosque. Al regresar, el doctor Tofú me dió medicamentos para la hinchazón y los dolores._ _-Cuánto tiempo tomarlos?_ _-Unas tres semanas.. Mierda!_ _-No quieres tenerlo? Siempre puedes darlo en adopción_ -dice Ukyo con ilusión- _Yo lo adoptaría!_ _-Ukyo, si no querer ser madre, porque obligarla a pasar por embarazo? Ser muy traumático para ciertas mujeres. Dolores, malestares, peso extra y no olvidar cambios hormonales. Poder estar feliz y a la vez triste. Tener cambios de humor. Estar irritable._ _-Tampoco es como si a todas les pasa_ _-Oh, si, pero no ser igual en todas._ _-Igual, sigue siendo una vida inocente que merece nacer y ser feliz._ _-Pensar lo mismo, pero para todo haber un tiempo y lugar. Y aquella vez, no ser mi tiempo. En cambio ahora, estar segura de que si quedar embarazada, seguir embarazo. Antes no estar bien como para criar niño. Estar bien económicamente, pero con la llegada de bebé, desestabilizar. En cambio ahora eso no pasar, Neko-Hanten estar tan bien que poder crecer como familia._ Después de una larga charla con sus amigas, la peliazul se quedó con más dudas que certezas. Quería ser madre, pero no sabía si ese era el momento apropiado para serlo. Y la duda más grande. Qué dirá Ranma cuando se entere? Se pondrá feliz? Se enojará? La dejará?

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras revolvía una olla. Ahora que estaban prácticamente solos, ella se ocupaba de la casa. Kasumi se había casado con Tofú un año antes que ella, Nabiki se había ido a vivir con una amiga de la universidad y su padre pasaba tanto tiempo en la casa de los Saotome que ya tenía su habitación allí y solía quedarse cuando el sake hacía estragos. Como ese día. La señora Nodoka llamó al Dojo Tendo para que su nuera no se preocupase si su padre no llegaba. Cosa que estaba siendo bastante común.

Todavía se pregunta como es que su suegra soporta a esos dos, aunque en el fondo, ella supone que quiere dejarlos solos para que puedan disfrutar de su matrimonio en paz.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó a su esposo anunciándose en la entrada y él, ni lento ni perezoso, aprovecho para asustarla tomándola de la cintura por detrás y plantándole un sonoro beso en el cuello

 _-AAHH! Idiota! Me asustaste!_ \- dice ella aferrándose a los brazos de su esposo que la toman por la cintura

 _-Qué pasó?_ -pregunta mirando la olla- _Kasumi está de visita?_ -termina relamiéndose

 _\- Ja-ja, qué gracioso Saotome_ _-Mentira, bonita_ -dice besándo su mejilla sin soltarla aún- _huele delicioso._ Ella voltea y el envuelve sus labios en los suyos. Todavía no cree que ese chico, tímido, terco, tan Ranma, pueda ser este dulce esposo.

Agradece en silencio las clases de cocina que le impartieron su hermana y su suegra, ademas del libro de cocina que le regaló Nabiki en su boda. No creía que pudiera cocinar tan bien. Cosa que a Ranma lo traia de mil maravillas.

 _-Cómo han ido las clases?_ _-Bien, hoy tuve que llamar la atención de dos chicas nada más, asi que mucho mejor_ -todos los días se anotaban entre dos y cinco jovencitas a las clases, solamente para admirar al sensei. Aunque tenían como regla obligatoria que pagasen el primer mes, porque sino, la mayoría asistía a la primer clase y antes de cumplirse el mes, se iban sin más y los dejaban sin su pago.

Además, los celos de su esposa eran algo que Ranma amaba. Le gustaba verla enojada por tonterías, como acercarse a corregir alguna kata. Sabía que después, en la casa, su esposa le daría varios golpes, pero ya no eran tan fuertes ni frecuentes. Al menos, no salía volando desde que se casaron más o menos. Cosa que agradecía profundamente.

Durante la cena, el jóven noto que su compañera estaba ida. Como perdida en sus pensamientos. No era época de parciales, mucho menos de finales así que el estudio no era. Este año se recibiría y ella estaba feliz. Pero notó algo más. Acaso era.. Indesición? Miedo? Dudas? De qué?

 _-Qué sucede Akane?_ _-Qué?_ _-Que qué te sucede?_ _-Nada, qué debería pasarme?_ _-No lo sé, estás distraída. No es normal en tí_ _-Es que.._ -dice la chica algo dubitativa- _Hay algo que debo decirte_ _-Dime_ -contesta el jóven adulto dejando los palillos sobre el tazón y apartándolo en señal de tener toda la atención de su esposa.

 _-Bueno.. An-antes de decirte, quiero que sepas que no fué mi intención. No sé si tú lo aceptarás, pero ya tomé mi desición_ _-Vas a dejarme cierto? -_ pregunta Ranma de brazos cruzados y girando la cabeza lejos de su actual compañera - _Ya me lo veía venir. Era sabido que lo bueno dura poco. Permiso_ \- se levanta sin mirar a su esposa y se encamina a las escaleras- _Iré a preparar mis cosas, supongo que quieres que desaloje la habitación cuanto antes._

A todo esto la de cabellos cortos se quedó estática viendo como su reciente ex-esposo murmuraba para sí una suerte de pavadas. Lo vió subir las escaleras y perderse en el segundo piso. Cuando éste estuvo fuera de su vista, pestaneó y salió disparada tras él.

 _-Ranma!!!_ -gritó mientras subía las escaleras. Lo encontró sentado en la cama, dándole la espalda con una maleta a medio llenar- _Ranma.._ _-No te preocupes, llamaré a mi madre para decirle que voy allá._ _-Ranma.._ -volvió a llamarlo dulcemente acercandose a él- _Qué estás haciendo?_ _-Qué crees?_ _-Porqué no me dejas terminar de hablar?_ _-De qué hablas? Esperar a que digas "No quiero que sigamos juntos" no, gracias. Tengo dignidad. No necesito escucharlo. También tengo sentimientos_ _-Acaso pensaste que iba a pedirte que nos separemos?_ _-No era eso lo que ibas a decirme?_ _-Pff! ¡No!_ _-Entonces porqué estabas tan nerviosa?_

 _-Bueno..._ -Akane recordó de golpe cual era el motivo por el cual estaba tan nerviosa y comenzó a retorcer sus manos- _Es.._ _-Qué cosa Akane?_ -Ranma notó su nerviosismo y se acercó a ella, tomó sus manos y las pasó por su propia cintura haciendo que lo abrace mientras él hacía lo mismo sobre sus hombros, estrechándola, sintiendo como su felicidad volvía a llenarlo nuevamente - _No pensabas dejarme?_ _-No tontito, jamás te dejaría -_ Dijo abrazándolo más fuerte- _Era otra cosa_ _-Me estás asustando amor, dilo de una vez. Anda_ _-Est-esta bien.. Loquepasaesqueestoyembarazada_ -Ranma creyó escuchar mal. No, definitivamente escuchó bien. Ella murmuró muy bajito, pero logró escucharla con gran claridad

 _-Repitelo_ -pidió

- _Que-que estoy embarazada_ -Akane se deshizo a medias del abrazo y levanto la vista, fijando sus ojos en los azules de su esposo- _no importa si no quieres, no quiero obligarte a estar conmigo si no es tu deseo ser padre todavía, pero quiero que sepas que voy a tener este bebé y voy a hacer lo imposible para criarlo aunque tú no estés, podré encargarme de todo, no necesito que.._ _-Para, para ¡Para! Shh! Cierra esa boquita por cinco segundos_ -dijo él poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de la otra- _Quién es ahora la que no me deja hablar? Criar SOLA a nuestra hija?_ _-Hija? -_ cuestionó

 _-Ooh sí, será una hermosa niña de cabello negro y ojos azules_ -Respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras volvía a estrechala entre sus fuertes brazos _\- ya quiero que nazca para enseñarle la técnica del combate libre -_ decía el hombre perdido en el futuro al momento que se separaba y se agachaba a la altura del vientre de su esposa _-serás la mejor, yo mismo te entrenaré -_ besando y acariciando la planicie donde su pequeña estaba creciendo

 _-Entonces.. Estás contento?_ _-Contento!? -_ casi gritó levantándose del piso y besando a su mujer- _estoy esperando esta noticia hace MESES!_ _-Me-meses? Acaso..Acaso querías ser padre?_ _-Estás de broma? Es lo único que me falta para estar completo! Y una niña contigo.. Jajajajaja!!!_ -abrazó por la cintura a la chica y comenzó a dar vueltas- _Gracias_ _-Porqué?_ _-Por darme todo lo que tengo. Una esposa maravillosa, un trabajo que amo y dentro de poco_ -acaricia nuevamente la zona del ombligo- _la joya de Nerima._ _-Gracias a ti, Ranma.._ -luego de unos segundos agrega- _Creo que deberíamos llamar a tu madre para darle_ _la noticia_ _-Mmm.. sabiendo cómo es, lo más probable es que haya comenzado a tejer el ajuar desde antes de nuestra boda. Y no hablo de la última_ -dice recordando la vez que todo salió mal _\- así que.._ _-Si.._ _-Ya cenamos_ _-Ahá_ _-Me debes un postre_ _-Pense que festejaríamos_ _-No puedes beber alcohol_ _-Y quién hablo de alcohol?_ _-Y de qué postre crees que te hablo?_ Los futuros padres de la heredera del estilo libre se besaron con fervor mientras iban dejando atrás sus ropas. Amándose como muchas otras veces en el pasado y también en el futuro, por el resto de sus vidas

Fin.

 ** _Notas finales:_** **Quiero agracerte, lector/lectora, si llegaste hasta acá. Por tomarte el tiempo de leer.** **Reitero otra vez, es mi primer historia y espero ir subiendo mas a lo largo del tiempo, por el momento, solo escribí este pedacito, que como dije más arriba, surgió de un debate en mi país. No se si expresé bien todo lo que quería expresar, pero espero, les guste.** **Otra vez, deje su comentario, me encantaría saber si les gustó, si hubo algo que le faltó o estuvo de más. Me sirve para futuros fics.** **Muchas gracias por leer! Y nos vemos la próxima!**


End file.
